Raura: Fool in the Rain (One-Shot)
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: Hey lovely people...this came to me when the bi-polar 1/2 of our OTP referred to Laura as a sibling, she had tweeted lyrics moments before. That night these lyrics hit me hard. I love Led Zeppelin & I advise you listen to the song & understand the hidden message between each lyric. This is different from my other stories and it's 100% based on the lyrics. Enjoy! xoxo


She sighed in remembrance. The flashbacks slowly creeping in on her. Her ignorance had gotten the best of her and she had never ever regretted anything in life... except those decisions she made towards him.

She remembers his eyes...the eyes that were full of life. The eyes that expressed adventure and love. She would constantly stare at them...she would get lost and than found. His eyes reminded her of hope, life and ... love. They were like the stars that couldn't wait for the night so they could shine. The secrets they held were surreal yet they always surrender like a gleeful child.

She opens her eyes and remembers the days he would be by her side. She felt like she could accomplish anything...and she did. Whenever the blonde was by her side she felt powerful, loved, care for. But she had to leave him... she waked away breaking his heart, thinking it was for the best.

They were never typically 'together' though everyone knew they were meant for each other. Things had changed after one summer. They both changed. The two were once inseparable but after that summer, they couldn't say one word to each other without it turning it into an emotional conversation. A conversation they both dreaded.

In a way they never truly confessed anything their heart desired to yell yet they both knew that what they had was unique...What they had was forever.

She looked out her balcony into the restless night with a million and one stars all shining...all reminding her of his eyes. She closed her balcony and got into bed yearning his arms... wanting him to be near her and tell her she was his... even though she wasn't.

As she tried to block the memories she couldn't help but remember their 'adventures' together.

The way he smiled down at her... her heart would beat faster than anything. His smile so perfect yet ultimately so imperfect. His smile towards her was different, as if it was reserved just for her. It was bright, real and either loving or teasing. It made her heart burn for so many reason...each passing reason being better than the last.

As she stirred in bed memories replayed before her eyes. His touch... the touch that set her body on fire, that made her feel like the only one girl who ever existed. It scared her to death giving her the top reason to run away and find comfort from another guy... and soon again she left the comfort to the find suffrage from the blonde... she than realized that the blonde had moved on faster than time itself.

She starts to shiver from the cold... or was it her longing him more than she really should... the thought of him being with someone that wasn't her made her feel weak...alone almost. he yearned for him to be with her...to embrace her... to love her. But it's alright she thought... They were never meant to be.

She left him because of his broken promises... That summer tour destroyed them. Before leaving he promised endlessly that he would be honest... that after a couple of months they would finally be together... that he would love her forever and ever.

But his promises and swearing were never true...they were all lies... Because after a couple of days he had begun his "searching for love" antics once again. His actions had caused her to find comfort in a classmate who than became her boyfriend, and when he found he had begged her for months to give him another chance. That she shouldn't trust the ex-player. And she listened. She broke the surfer's heart so they can try again. And as she sat in his dressing room that evening with him he promised that he'll never leave her...but he did...he left her for an Australian model...and his now current girlfriend. 'What Had happened?' she questioned herself quietly.

She had fell in love with a movie lover. He desperately searched for the type of love only films can portray. He wanted to the Romeo to a Juliet...His Juliet. He had told her that she was the one...he called her his Juliet, that she was every wish he ever made. But one day he called her...and simply told her that dreams don't come true... that dreams only come true in movies. And she vaguely remembers the tears threatening to fall as he told her that she wasn't his Juliet anymore. But as she stood up from her bed she chuckles coldly, she had finally understood him. She sighs while grabbing her sweater and walking out of her bedroom. Feeling as if the dark clouds outside were above her head. She walks out the front door and into her large front yard right into the pouring rain. She looks up and breathes a sigh of relief as she got wetter and wetter. She felt as if the depression was washing away...Just like the few passing cars did...They were driving away and taking her pain with them. She vows to stay for only ten minutes because that's all its going to take to make her stronger. She will turn around and leave him and their past far behind.

Moments later she walks inside and into the living room...The California rain soaking her. She looks at the antique clock on the wall ticking away. She frowned when she noticed she still had 4 minutes left for the 10 to end. She walks back out leaving a trail of water behind her.

She walks out and is shocked at the individual standing in the rain...she squints and through the darkness she could tell he wasn't alright. She cursed the storm for making her fall even harder... she was supposed to be turning around but instead she gasps as she begins to quiver, she shakes her head frantically as he starts to walk toward her.

She turns quickly making her way to the door until his voice broke the silence, he had been crying she noticed.

"Laura please...I'm sorry...I'm so terribly sorry for messing years worth of friendship ... No screw that...years worth of LOVE...I was scared that if we ever did become one we'll loose everything we ever had. Laura I can't do this anymore ... I broke up with Courtney the moment you walked out of my life...It's been three months...Three Goddamn months and your the only thing I ever think about...I miss you... I miss us. I never thought I'd ever say this out loud but ... but I can't keep living like this ... Laura I am in love with you. My heart yells your name with each passing beat ...Laura please" he stops when he hears her sob... he wipes his tears away and watches her from the distance.

She smiled her back still to him as tears flowed from her eyes. She had every reason to doubt him yet their two people in love... but unlike many other people their story is messy. She wipes her tears while turning around to face him and as she looks at him she couldn't help but run...Run as fast as she could but not from him rather to him. He meets her halfway and as she falls to the cold hard ground breathless and crying, he drops right in front of her and holds her into his arms... the same loving arms she missed dearly.

"I miss us too" she whispers and as he cups her face they simultaneously whisper a "i love you". And then his lips are on hers, and as she burns from his touch she can't help but smile into the frantic yet passionate kiss.

She had never in a million years of thought that the dark clouds would shine the light upon them.

When they pull apart he wipes her tears "We're two young fools in love who just made a scene that belongs in a movie" he says

And that's what they were...Two young fools in love.


End file.
